Manipulation of a Soul
by NotAContrivance
Summary: Will Harry be able to persuade Hermione to come back to the wizarding world? And what's this about the Malfoys visiting?
1. Truth Be Told

Hi. This is my second HP fic.It's strange.Very strange.  
  
I am not deluded enough to believe that I own HP. I am, however, deluded enough to believe that this is good writing.lol  
  
Hermione stormed into the girl's dormitories. She flew around, gathering up her things. She threw the things in a pile. She hurriedly began sloppily folding clothes and cramming them inside her suitcase. Hermione glanced up nervously for a moment and went back to her folding.  
  
In a flash, however, Harry burst into the room. He glanced around the hurricane that was the girl's dormitory. Finally, his eyes settled on Hermione. She looked up and froze. She tucked some hair behind her ear and bit her lip.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Hermione."  
  
She stood up hurriedly.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
Hermione snorted.  
  
"Harry, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving," Hermione said seriously.  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he moved closer to her.  
  
"Is it because of what that git Malfoy said?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione turned to face Harry.  
  
"It's not because of what he said. It's because he was right, Harry," Hermione said clearly.  
  
Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Hermione, what do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, he was right. I don't belong here. And I don't fit in either. Harry, just don't think about it," Hermione ordered.  
  
Harry walked even closer and set his hand on her arm.  
  
"That's not true, Hermione. You get better marks than anyone I know," Harry said, voice thick with emotion.  
  
Hermione shook his hand off her and finished packing.  
  
"Getting better marks than everyone isn't fitting in. Harry, I'm a mudblood. The only reason we're even friends is because I covered for you and you saved me from a troll. Now, I'm going home, to go to regular school. Bye Harry. You will tell Ron goodbye for me, won't you, Harry?" Hermione said seriously.  
  
"How exactly are you going to get home, Hermione? You can't Apparate yet, and if you leave, you can't even learn to Apparate. Hermione, you CAN'T leave. PLEASE, Hermione! Ron and I need you! And if you don't belong here, then does anyone bloody belong here? You're not being fair, Hermione!" Harry questioned.  
  
"Harry, I'm still leaving, so don't try to find me," Hermione said, zipping up her suitcase and then disapparating.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"It figures she could do that in fifth year. Let's hope she doesn't splinch herself. Now, where's Ron? I have to inform him of this," Harry mumbled.  
  
Loren ;*  
  
Okay.Dull plot.But still.Reviewing is nice and fun and happy.And if I get some, you'll get an update tomorrow. 


	2. So It Begins

Well, thanks sis, for the review.Here's an update.HP ain't mine.Please review.  
  
Then, Harry stumbled out of the dormitory and half ran to the Great Hall. They were having a ball and so, naturally, when Harry Potter stumbled in, dress robes slightly mussed from all that running, heads turned. Their critical eyes noted a different look about him. His eyes blazed with a desperate fire and Harry nervously tugged at his tie.  
  
He walked over to Ron and his date (Padma, or wait-Parvati?) and greeted his friend.  
  
"Hello, Ron. How are things going?" Harry asked, nervously and slightly out of breath.  
  
Ron gave Harry an odd look.  
  
"Things are going great, Harry. Why?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Ron, I need to talk to you in private. And I might need to talk to Ginny too, could you go get her for me?" Harry whispered desperately.  
  
Ron stared out to where his sister was on the dance floor.  
  
"Well, considering Malfoy's bothering her too, I'd say that you're better off dealing with him. I swear, if that git insults my sister one more time I'll-" Ron began, but was cut off mid sentence by Harry's angry tone.  
  
"Look, Ron, believe me, you're better off dealing with him. I could just about kill him right now," Harry said, furious.  
  
Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"Is it because of what he said about Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry threw a look at Ron.  
  
"Well.He's been bothering us all since first year, honestly Ron. And he's NEVER said anything that bad and condensed in the whole time we've known him. I'll tell you after I get your sister, okay?" Harry said, slightly calmer.  
  
Ron nodded and Harry walked unto the dance floor. He made his way up to where Ginny was dancing with Neville. He tapped Neville on the shoulder and they turned to face each other.  
  
"Hey, Neville, mind if I steal your date for a while? I have to tell her and Ron something important, as a matter of fact, why don't you both come with me?" Harry asked.  
  
Neville and Ginny stopped dancing and were about to leave when Malfoy got in their way.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Longbottom, a Weasel, and Potty. What are you doing, engaging in a three-way?" Draco sneered.  
  
Harry sighed and moved past Draco. Draco, however, grabbed his shoulder and forced Harry to face him.  
  
"Where are you going? Off to visit your mudblood? I really don't see why she's worth your time. I mean, she's just a filthy little stupid mudblood girl," Draco smirked.  
  
Harry eyes snapped to Malfoy in a look that would have killed him. Somehow, Harry controlled the anger that rose up inside him.  
  
"Malfoy, I think you've insulted Hermione enough today. It's a shame that you spend all your time picking on girls though. And, you know, I supposedly defeated the Dark Lord and that supposedly makes me a decent wizard, so why exactly do you bad-mouth me and my friends anyways? I mean, wouldn't it pay to be friends with me and my friends?" Harry questioned coolly.  
  
"Shut up, Potter. I can call that filthy little mudblood anything I want and get away with it," Draco threatened.  
  
Draco pushed Harry. Harry fell a little and then stepped forward and landed a hard punch on Draco's cheek. Draco fell from the force and hit the ground harshly. Harry turned and began to walk away. Draco, however, stuck out a foot and tripped him.  
  
Harry aimed a tackle at Draco's stomach and blasted the wind out of him. Draco doubled over in pain and slammed Harry's head against the floor. Harry blindly punched the air nearby Malfoy, getting a few nice hits on his chin, cheek, and eye. Harry flipped Malfoy off him and stormed out of the Great Hall. It was obvious to see that someone's Quidditch training had paid off.  
  
And fortunately for all of them, Snape, the only teacher who would have punished them (because, of course the rest of the teachers all knew that Draco had it coming to him because Harry could only take so much, he HAD been bothering them since first year, and, well, he had insulted Hermione a lot. But then again, Hermione was never one of Snape's favorite students, although, she was, by far, the best), was chatting with Professor Trelawney. Which in itself was quite funny, seeing as Trelawney wasn't exactly Harry's biggest fan either. She happened to catch the fight and indeed believed that yet again, he was going to die.  
  
Ron and Ginny followed.  
  
Loren ;*  
  
Review if ya want another update! 


	3. Time Will Tell

Well, okay, I have a *VERY* good explanation for how Hermione disapparated. Because she herself said that you can't disapparate off the grounds. Here's HOW she did it then, and I kind of just made this up: My theory is that you can disapparate from one place on the grounds to another, but this is just so the students can practice. Anyways, Hermione apparated to one of the secret passages (can't remember if she knows about the Honeyduke's one.hmmm). So she continued into Hogsmead, where she COULD apparate and then she apparated to Diagon Alley. And she's staying at Diagon Alley for a few months (basically until the school year's over) and then going home a day early (and she won't be breaking the underage magic restriction-y thingie! I'm so smart! Yay!). Oh, and since this is set in the fifth year, well, most of the book didn't happen. However, Harry did face Voldy sometime during the year, Ron was the keeper on the team (and he didn't suck, he was really good), and they won the Quidditch Cup again. Oh, yeah, and Harry and Hermione were prefects.Anyways, does JK know how difficult she just made it for me? Lol.I don't know HP, quite obviously.I mean, did you see my name on the Order of the Phoenix cover? Nah. Didn't think so.  
  
"What was that?!" Ron asked, alarmed.  
  
Harry ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.  
  
"Remember when I said I had to tell you something?" Harry asked.  
  
They nodded as Neville ran in and stood next to Ginny.  
  
"Well, here goes. Hermione left," Harry replied.  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped and their eyes bulged, as they remained speechless for a few minutes.  
  
"What do you mean, "she left"?!" Ron asked crazily.  
  
"She's gone, Ron. She did tell me to say goodbye to you though," Harry replied sadly.  
  
Ron's eyes blazed.  
  
"I cannot believe that you just stood by and let her leave!" Ron screamed.  
  
"I couldn't stop her. I tried several times, but it didn't work," Harry said, staring at his feet.  
  
Ron sighed angrily.  
  
"Well, why didn't you try and kiss her or something? Or declare your undying love for her?" Ron said, gesticulating rapidly.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, she's one of my best friends, and best friends don't kiss each other. And I'm not in love with her either," Harry corrected.  
  
"Well, it might have made her stay!" Ron blurted.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"What Ron, did she like me? Do you think it would've made her stay?" Harry asked eagerly.  
  
Ron shrugged. Harry sighed.  
  
"Well, there's only two more months of school left, Ron. And I have a plan," Harry replied.  
  
"What PLAN?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"On the last day of school, I'm going to Hermione's. I'll find out where she lives, flag down the Knight Bus, and coerce her to come back," Harry said intelligently.  
  
Ron gaped.  
  
"Wow, Harry. That's a good plan. I'm seriously impressed now.Ooh, one problem," Ron said in awe.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, irritably.  
  
Ron swallowed.  
  
"Without Hermione here how the heck are we supposed to pass our finals? And we're just really lucky that the O.W.L.s are over and done with," Ron pointed out nervously.  
  
Harry smiled thinly.  
  
"We act like the rest of the student body and study like heck. Now, Ron, we have to get to the library. We have some studying to do," Harry said, grabbing Ron's arm and yanking him to the library.  
  
"B-B-but.I have a date! There's a dance! I have to mourn the loss of our friend.PLEASE, Harry!" Ron pleaded.  
  
Harry gave him a look.  
  
"No."  
  
Ron frowned.  
  
"Grr.Why'd Hermione have to leave? Now YOU'RE turning into her, and I'm DOOMED to have no fun at all!" Ron whined.  
  
Harry glared and crossed his arms over his chest. Ron sighed. It was going to be a long two months.  
  
Loren ;*  
  
REVIEW! 


	4. Parity

Hello! No one's reading this, but that's okay, because I have to get this out of my head somehow.lol.Do I look like I own HP? Unless JK has shrunk a few inches, dyed her hair brown, moved to the US, and got WAY younger? No? Didn't think so.  
  
* The Second-to-Last Day of School *  
  
Harry Potter stared at his watch. He had only fifteen minutes before he had to meet Ron for Lunch. And he needed Ron to tell him what the Grangers had replied to his letter with. But for now, he needed to transfigure and charm his trunk for the journey. And for that, he needed the help of two professors, Flitwick and McGonagall.  
  
He went to McGonagall's room first. She peered at him through her spectacles. She slowly got up from her desk.  
  
"Mr. Potter, how may I help you?"  
  
"Professor, can you help me transfigure this into a backpack?"  
  
McGonagall nodded and said an incantation while waving her wand. Harry nodded and he mimicked her action. His trunk transformed into a backpack.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
McGonagall smiled briefly and Harry turned and left. Harry looked at his watch. He ran to Flitwick's classroom. Flitwick nodded at Harry and showed him how to make the inside of his bag MUCH bigger and lighter. Harry smiled and breathed a thanks. Flitwick too smiled and Harry retreated to the Great Hall.  
  
He sat next to Ron, who was greedily gobbling up a chicken leg.  
  
"Hello, Mate. You get the bag enchanted enough?" Ron asked through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.  
  
Harry nodded, biting into a biscuit.  
  
"You get the letter?" Harry asked, gulping down the food occupying his mouth.  
  
Ron nodded and extracted it from his pocket.  
  
"Thought you might want to read it first. Seeing as how you wrote it and you're like obsessed with this," Ron grinned.  
  
Harry glared at Ron, who shrugged. Then, Harry unfolded the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Of course you can come! I'm sure our Hermione would be delighted to see you. And so surprised too! We live on Grey Boulevard, House number 47. From what we've heard, it looks to be near to your house, maybe you should walk? Or, your aunt and uncle could always swing by and drop you off. Why don't you come on the second day of break, because we're sure your aunt and uncle would love to see you again and we want to spend a little time with Hermione before you arrive. You can stay here as long as you'd like.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Granger (But you can call us Patricia and William)  
  
Ron grinned cheekily, as he had been reading over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Looks like they like you, Harry. When did you butter up to them so much?" Ron smirked.  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed and he glared at Ron.  
  
"You're just mad because you're not going with me," Harry joked.  
  
"Well, Harry boy, we both know that I'm the back-up plan. You just call me if things get hairy, Harry. That way, if she doesn't give into your questionable charms, we can double-team her. There's NO way she can stand up to the both of us," Ron grinned.  
  
Harry smiled, determined to get his friend back. He and Ron shook hands. Harry just hoped his brilliant plan would be enough. He walked back to his dormitory and began packing his clothes into the backpack. Everything fit and there was extra space. Since Hedwig was off delivering a letter to Sirius, he set the cage in his backpack.  
  
Loren ;*  
  
REVIEW! Jeez, whenever I say that, I feel like Moody with his "Constant Vigilance!" deal.*sigh* 


	5. A Broken Heart

Well, surprisingly, people ARE reading this.Yeah, I'm as shocked as you are.Well, that's good and happy and yeah. My name's Loren. Not J.K. Loren. Guess that means that I don't own HP, right? That's what I thought.  
  
Harry grabbed his backpack and climbed off the Hogwarts Express. He hugged Mrs. Weasley, who promptly asked him what on Earth he had done with his trunk. He grinned and patted the backpack. He heard Hedwig hooting from the bag and pulled out her cage.  
  
"I've got to go see Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia now. I'll see you later. Bye!" Harry said, walking towards his relatives.  
  
He waved back at the Weasleys and then turned his eyes back to face Uncle Vernon, who was glaring at him already.  
  
"You done with that lot?"  
  
Harry nodded and they walked back to his car. Harry climbed in the back seat next to Dudley and all was silent in the car. Harry nervously adjusted the strap on his backpack, even though it wasn't heavy. He bit his lip and decided to finally bring up his point.  
  
"Er, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
Uncle Vernon's eyes flew to the rear view mirror.  
  
"What, boy?" He snapped.  
  
"Well, er, I'll be walking to a friend's house tomorrow and you won't see me the rest of the summer," Harry stated nervously.  
  
Uncle Vernon slammed on the breaks and pulled over.  
  
"What's the catch?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
Harry swallowed.  
  
"There isn't one. I'll be walking over there tomorrow around noon," Harry responded quietly.  
  
"How will you carry your stuff there?" Uncle Vernon asked, distrust clear in his voice.  
  
Harry gestured to his backpack. Uncle Vernon nodded slightly.  
  
"Where do these "friends" of yours live?" Uncle Vernon asked doubtfully.  
  
Harry pulled the letter from Hermione's parents out of his pocket and briefly scanned it for an address. He looked up, meeting his aunt's scornful eyes.  
  
"Grey Boulevard, House 47," Harry responded quietly.  
  
Aunt Petunia's drawn on eyebrows rose dramatically. She placed her hand on Uncle Vernon's arm.  
  
"That's where some of the richest people in Britain live, Vernon! Who exactly ARE you friends with, Harry?" Aunt Petunia said dramatically.  
  
Harry smiled weakly.  
  
"Their last name is Granger. Dentists, I believe," Harry shrugged.  
  
Aunt Petunia's eyebrows rose again. She gripped Vernon's arm harder, her manicured nails leaving claw marks on Vernon's flesh.  
  
"Why they're the best dentists in all of England! They charge a fortune, but they're the best! You KNOW these people, Harry? You've GOT to introduce us!" Aunt Petunia gushed.  
  
Harry smiled weakly.  
  
"Well, how about I introduce you next year? I don't know them too well myself," Harry said weakly.  
  
Aunt Petunia looked confused and Uncle Vernon stopped the car. They were at "home". Well, to everyone but Harry. Harry walked upstairs and shut his door. He grabbed a piece of parchment and scrawled a note on it, and he tied the note to Hedwig. Hedwig flew out the window and to Ron's. Harry left his room only twice that night, once to go to the bathroom and once to eat.  
  
Loren ;*  
  
Ya'll like that? Good. REVIEW.Jeez.I still feel like Moody whenever I say that.*sigh* 


	6. Doppleganger

I'm still surprised people are reading this, because it's a load of crap. But don't worry, I say that about all my other writing. Helps to explain why my average of reviews is 4-4.25. Yep. I'm pathetic, I average my reviews.lol.Anyways.Here's your update. You might not be getting one tomorrow because I have a STUPID camp thing and all, and then there's the fact that after this VERY LONG (accent on the VERY LONGNESS of it, maybe it'll hold you over, it's not like I have any addicts yet.hehe) chapter, I have nothing. And Hermione's friends just yammer on FOREVER and EVER.And it really makes no sense as to why she'd be friends with Kris, Angela, Ashley, and, ESPECIALLY (you'll see why in the next chapter, when Harry's introduced to the flock of them), CLAIRE.I HATE Claire, and I made her up.And yeah.She has SO many friends, which is kinda surprising and yeah.Anyways, here it is.And, Aunt Petunia is kind of nice to Harry, but that's only because I think because they're related more closely than the others, so she's nicer than the others.By like 1 itty-bitty percent.And still.  
  
* The Next Day *  
  
Harry got up, and rolled out of bed. He took a shower and put on a green t- shirt, khaki-colored denim shorts, and flip-flops. He fed Hedwig and told her quietly that he'd be shoving her in his backpack later. She hooted objectionably and Harry went downstairs and started preparing breakfast.  
  
The smell of real food awoke the Dursley's and they came down, gobbling up the food. Harry, who had already eaten bacon, eggs, and toast. He put Hedwig in his backpack and headed off to leave. He started to open the door when Aunt Petunia walked out of the kitchen. She waved him off.  
  
"Have a good time at your friend's!" She said quietly and shut the door.  
  
Harry began walking, shaking his head. He wondered what had happened with his aunt. He shrugged and continued on, gazing at the street post. Right now he was on Hazel Terrace. So according to his calculations, he had four streets to go. Then it was seven blocks uphill. He sighed softly and began walking.  
  
He made it to the address the Grangers had given him and was stunned at its hugeness. He had never seen a building this large save for Hogwarts, which was much larger, seeing as it was a castle. The house he now saw before him was nearly twice the size of the one he and the Dursleys shared. A tall iron fence surrounded it and the vast grounds shocked Harry. He gingerly walked up to the gate. He felt the space between the bars, it was small, but he'd be able to slip through it, after all.  
  
Harry was still lanky, but now he had height to accompany it. He swallowed and stuck his head through the bars. It fit, and then Harry's torso emerged on the other side. He was so focused on getting out that he didn't notice the person approaching.  
  
"Harry, you didn't have to slip through the bars if you wanted to visit. You could have called, you know," A soft and familiar voice nagged.  
  
Harry stumbled through the gate and tumbled unto the grass. He shook his head and shakily stood up. He was expecting Hermione, but his eyes did not meet the amber ones he knew so well. They met a pair of eyes so startlingly blue that he was shocked. It was Hermione's mother, this he could easily tell. She had the same bushy hair and looked like a slightly older and distorted version of his best friend.  
  
"Hello. Hermione'll be around in a few minutes. She's out with some friends. You can come and wait on the porch," Patricia responded, leading Harry to the front porch.  
  
"Can I take your bags? Where are your bags, by the way?" Patricia asked bossily.  
  
Harry smiled wryly.  
  
"Well, actually, this backpack is the only bag I have. Everything I own is inside of it, Mrs. Granger. Even my owl," Harry laughed.  
  
Mrs. Granger smiled.  
  
"Please, Harry, call me Trish. I suppose you cast some kind of spell upon it to make it hold so much, correct? And you might want to remove your owl from the backpack too. I'll ask one of the servants to take it to your room for me, okay? By the way, your room's right next to Hermione's. I'll have her show it to you later, Harry dear. Now, I've got to go to work. Bye Harry!" Trish said rapidly, picking up a briefcase.  
  
Harry took Hedwig and her cage out of his backpack and Trish handed them to a servant, who ran off, presumably to place them in his room. He sat on the bench and waited. And waited. And waited. He was beginning to wish that he had taken a book out of his bag to read. Even if it was Hogwarts: A History. He didn't care. He was REALLY bored.  
  
However, he didn't have to wait much longer after that. His friend entered through the gate laughing and talking with other girls her age. She walked up to the porch and Harry ambushed her by jumping on top of her and giving her a huge bear hug. Hermione was visibly shocked, as were the others around her, but they moved away before Harry tackled her. Hermione and Harry were very close, practically nose-to-nose.  
  
"Harry! Get off me!" Hermione groaned.  
  
Harry grinned awkwardly and pushed himself off of her. He dusted himself off and stuck out a hand to Hermione who was still on the ground.  
  
"Sorry about that. I've just missed you a lot," Harry said, pushing the hair out of his eyes.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You didn't, Harry. Now what are you doing here?" Hermione said sharply, hands on her hips.  
  
Harry ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Come back with me, Hermione. Please. I need you. Ron needs you. It's not the same with you gone," Harry begged.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"If I do EVER decide to go back to school with you, I don't want it to be because of a boy," Hermione responded angrily.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione's friends were gossiping quietly over her and the boy's relationship. And well, the boy himself.  
  
"Oh, how the heck does 'Mione know a guy that hot?" -Liz  
  
"I dunno. Some girls get ALL the luck, Liz." - Sara  
  
"He's so tall." - Liz  
  
"And strong. Look at those biceps!" - Kris  
  
"And his eyes. Oh, they're so GREEN!" - Laura  
  
"I know! I feel weak in the knees, Laura." - Juli  
  
"Totally." - Ashley  
  
"And his hair. Isn't it just.Wow?" - Liz  
  
"Totally." - Ashley  
  
"It's such an interesting color." - Laura  
  
"And it has that sexy wind-blown look." - Claire  
  
"Totally." - Ashley  
  
"Did you see how he nearly mauled her?" - Claire  
  
"Yeah. And they were practically on top of each other just a few seconds ago." - Juli  
  
"They weren't practically on top of each other, they WERE on top of each other." - Mary  
  
"Yeah. You are so right, Mary." - Sara  
  
"He looks really nice too." - Laura  
  
"Yeah. They don't make guys like that here." - Juli  
  
"I know. She is SO lucky, Juli." - Liz  
  
"Totally." - Ashley  
  
"Hey, Carolyn, you're her best friend!" - Angela  
  
"Well, duh, Angela." - Carolyn  
  
"No! I see where you're going, Angela! Yeah. She'll know." - Sara  
  
"Know what, Sara?" - Carolyn  
  
"Well isn't it obvious? She wants to know if they're a couple." - Mary  
  
"Yeah. Totally." - Ashley  
  
"Shut up, Ashley." - Laura  
  
"She isn't dating anyone." - Claire  
  
"How do you know?" - Kris  
  
"Come on, Kris. Seriously. You KNOW she's the biggest gossip!" - Mary "You know, she's right." - Laura  
  
"I resent that." - Claire  
  
"Didn't know you knew such big words, Claire." - Kris  
  
"Hey, at least I have a boyfriend!" - Claire  
  
"So?" - Kris  
  
"Calm down, people." - Mary  
  
"Why should we? She did insult my intelligence." - Claire  
  
"We all know that you're not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed." - Mary  
  
"Totally." - Ashley  
  
"Hey! I thought you were on my side." - Claire  
  
"Totally." - Ashley  
  
"She's dumber than a fruitcake." - Kris  
  
"Hey! Don't talk about my friends that way!" - Claire  
  
"GUYS! Let's get back to the point." - Liz  
  
"Which was?" - Kris  
  
"Jeez! Do I have to have ALL the brains around here? You were talking about Hermione and Harry's relationship or lack thereof before Claire and Kris started yelling at each other. Sheesh!" - Mary  
  
"Yeah." - Angela  
  
"Okay, you know that Carolyn's trying to run and hide, right guys?" - Laura  
  
"Hey, come back here, YOU!" - Sara  
  
"GOTCHA!" - Juli  
  
"Gee, thanks, Jules." - Carolyn  
  
"Totally." - Ashley  
  
"Shut up, you idiot!" - Kris  
  
"Stop picking on my friends, Krystal!" - Claire  
  
"Oh, SHUT UP, you old bat! And DON'T call me that!" - Kris  
  
"She is NOT a bat! And she has a right to call you by your real name too! It's called Free Speech." - Angela  
  
"Sweet. Another suck up. And, in case you haven't noticed, we live in England, not the United States. What, hoping if you follow her, she'll let you become a cheerleader?" - Kris  
  
"JUST SHUT UP!" - Juli  
  
"Wow." - Sara  
  
"I second that." - Liz  
  
"Are we EVER going to talk about the subject at hand, guys?" - Laura  
  
"Doesn't look like it." - Mary  
  
"That's what I thought." - Laura  
  
"Well?" - Sara  
  
"Well what?" - Carolyn  
  
"Well, do you know if Herm and that guy are a couple?" - Liz  
  
"Why are you asking me?" - Carolyn  
  
"Gee, I wonder why.You are her best friend and all. But what does that have to do with anything?" - Mary  
  
"It has everything to do with it." - Angela  
  
"Ever heard of sarcasm?" - Mary  
  
"Yes. Why?" - Angela  
  
"She was using it, you dimwit." - Laura  
  
"Will somebody PLEASE stop insulting my friends!" - Claire  
  
"Okay, Claire, can I offer you a chill pill?" - Mary  
  
"Sure." - Claire  
  
"Jeez. Has NO ONE heard of sarcasm around here?" - Mary  
  
"They obviously haven't." - Kris  
  
"What an insightful remark." - Carolyn  
  
"Quiet you. I already want to beat something to a pulp. You don't want to be beaten to a pulp, do you?" - Kris  
  
"Does anyone around here have a sense of humor?" - Laura  
  
"Doesn't look like it, Laur." - Mary  
  
"Well." - Laura  
  
"And besides, I'm not even Hermione's best friend." - Carolyn  
  
"If you aren't, then who is?" - Juli  
  
"Mary. I thought that was obvious." - Carolyn  
  
"Not to me." - Mary  
  
"It wouldn't be." - Kris  
  
"And besides, she's much better friends with Harry over there." - Mary  
  
"How do you know his name?" - Claire  
  
"Well, let's think here.She's said his name at least twice since we've got here. And then there's the fact that they go to school together and all. Haven't you seen her photo albums? There's loads of pictures of him and another guy in them. She's never with any girls in the pictures. So I'm assuming that he's her best friend. And I bet he'd know about his relationship with 'Mione, so why don't we ask him?" - Mary  
  
"Oh. Wow." - Angela  
  
"Guess today isn't one of your monosyllabic days, is it?" - Carolyn  
  
"Nope. Not really." - Laura  
  
"Totally." - Ashley  
  
"Shut up!" - Laura  
  
"What'd she tell you about him?" - Claire  
  
"What makes you think she told me anything? She might've told Carol all about Potter over there." - Mary  
  
"Carolyn?" - Angela  
  
"What? I don't know anything." - Carolyn  
  
"You're lying." - Claire  
  
"Why don't you ask Mary? She knows his last name." - Carolyn  
  
"Yeah. Let's do that!" - Angela  
  
"Hey, wait a second. How does SHE know that his last name is Potter?" - Kris  
  
"How do you know that that's his last name?" - Liz  
  
"Unlike you, I have ears." - Kris  
  
"We have ears, right Juli?" - Sara  
  
"Right." - Juli  
  
"Unlike you, I use mine." - Kris  
  
"SHUT UP!" - Liz  
  
"I also put two and two together." - Kris  
  
"And it equals three." - Ashley  
  
"Four. It equals four." - Laura  
  
"Three." - Ashley  
  
"FOUR! I am not in Calculus so you could mess up addition!" - Laura  
  
"Okay, FINE!" - Ashley  
  
"If I had two cows and I added two more cows, how many cows do I get?" - Laura  
  
"I need some time to think about it." - Ashley  
  
"Think? I didn't know you could do that." - Kris  
  
"STOP insulting my friends!" - Claire  
  
"My friends too." - Kris  
  
"Both of you shut up! And there'd be eight cows because the bulls next door knocked them all up and they each had a baby." - Carolyn  
  
"Dirty!" - Mary  
  
"Yeah, I forgot you both grew up on a farm." - Kris  
  
"We didn't grow up on a farm. We grew up BY a farm. Jeez! Get your facts straight, people!" - Mary  
  
"It's FOUR! FOUR COWS! WHY DOES NO ONE UNDERSTAND THAT?!" - Laura  
  
"Calm down, Sweetie." - Juli  
  
"Gay much?" - Kris  
  
"Totally." - Ashley  
  
"Don't pick on Juli. She is so not gay. Everyone knows she likes." - Sara  
  
"Shut up! You know she doesn't want anyone to know that!" - Liz  
  
"Guys! Look what you're doing to Juli!" - Carolyn  
  
"Yeah, she's crying!" - Angela  
  
"Wimp." - Kris  
  
"KRIS! Do you have to pick on everyone?" - Claire  
  
"Okay, guys, back to the subject of Hermione and her friend over there." - Mary  
  
"Yeah. Right." - Angela  
  
"Isn't he gorgeous?" - Claire  
  
"Yeah." - Ashley  
  
"Absolutely." - Liz  
  
"I want to go to school with her." - Juli  
  
"Me too." - Sara  
  
"Guys, her school is really hard." - Carolyn "Yeah. She always has tons of homework, even in the summer." - Laura  
  
"And somehow, I don't think we have what it takes to get in there." - Mary  
  
"Come on, you, Carol, and Laura do. You are all so smart and the rest of us are all dumb." - Juli  
  
"We're not cut out for it." - Mary  
  
"How do you know?" - Claire  
  
"There are some things you just know without asking. And if I were supposed to be at that school, I'd be there. I'm not." - Mary  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you know more than you're telling?" - Kris  
  
"I DON'T! Now, I'm going to sit on the porch and watch Hermione and Harry." - Mary  
  
"I'm coming with you." - Laura  
  
"Me too." - Carolyn  
  
Loren ;*  
  
REVIEW! I still feel like Moody when I say that. And that ending sucked, but what can I say? I was tired and yeah.Making people come to life and bicker endlessly.Scary. 


	7. Reckoning

Reviews please me so. I haven't updated anything for a while because I'm lazy. Now let's remember, I only own Mary Lehn, Laura Brown, Carolyn Carpenter, Sara Smith, Liz Dane, Juli Lang, Ashley Armbruister, Angela Richardson, Claire Malfoy, and Kris Sark.And Hermione's house and her parents names.I guess.I opened up the document and then suddenly I'm all.OH! I have an update.Course, I'm a bit scatter-brained.Between the one fic and the other and so on and the reading of the fics and swim lessons and VBS and all.And then there's the fact that I haven't had a decent meal for days because I've been surviving off fast food, cafeteria crap, and junk food and I never eat breakfast and I go to sleep late. And dinner is icky VBS food and I should've lost weight from the lack of decent food. And I'm rambling. How very Lorelai of me.And that's part of the reason why the update just showed up now. Because I'm writing a very odd Gilmore Girls fic which I'm sure you don't want to hear about called Evanescence. I have too many fics and I'm neglecting all of them. *sigh*  
  
Well, here it is. Getting me off that nasty rambling trail. REVIEW! Darn, I STILL feel like Moody.*shakes head* Well, review.Oh, and it's pronounced Dre-eem-stik.Oh, I own Dreimstik, Magieternal, Hollywand Beach, and The Salem Institute.kinda. Oh, and the spell that's used. And yeah. On with the show.  
  
Hermione gazed over and saw her friends watching. Her eyebrows rose.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to introduce you!" Hermione said, slightly panicked.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"It's alright, Hermione," Harry beamed.  
  
The girls formed semi-circle around Harry. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. Claire stepped up first and stuck out a hand.  
  
"Claire, Claire Malfoy," Claire smiled.  
  
Harry shot a sideways glare at Hermione. Mary, however, was the only one to notice that Claire was going to try and kiss him. She shook her head and stuck out her foot to make Claire trip. Claire did, and Mary reflexively pushed Harry out of the way. Harry landed on the stairs and Mary sighed.  
  
"What just happened here?" Hermione asked sternly, glaring at Mary and Claire.  
  
Mary shook her head and pointed to Claire.  
  
"You're lucky I can think on my feet. SHE was going to kiss him," Mary said, glaring at Claire.  
  
Mary, who was sitting on the step, reached over and shook Harry's hand.  
  
"Lehn, Mary Lehn. Nice to meet you, Harry," Mary said cheerfully.  
  
Harry grinned awkwardly.  
  
"Thanks," Harry whispered.  
  
Mary grinned back.  
  
"Any friend of Hermione's is a friend of mine, Mr. Potter," Mary said playfully. She smirked.  
  
"And besides, I'm on your side. I know all about you, Harry. Believe me, she'll listen to us. There's no way she can't. She's coming back to Hogwarts, Harry, and that's that," Mary whispered.  
  
Harry's face broke out into a look of utter shock. Mary grinned and stood, pushing Laura to introduce herself.  
  
"Laura.Laura Brown. Nice to meet you," Laura stuttered.  
  
Harry smiled at her.  
  
"I'm Carolyn Carpenter. Hi," Carolyn said, shaking hands with Harry.  
  
She stepped back and Juli, Liz, and Sara stepped up to him.  
  
"HI!" Said Sara enthusiastically.  
  
"We're Juli Lang, Liz Dane, and Sara Smith," Juli said, pointing at each of them in turn.  
  
Harry nodded. Ashley and Angela stepped forward.  
  
"Angela Richardson and Ashley Armbruister. Nice to make your acquaintance," Angela said silkily.  
  
Harry nodded coolly and then turned to Hermione. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"HEY! You, in the glasses! I'm introducing myself here! Kris Sark!" Kris yelled.  
  
Harry turned around.  
  
"Good," Harry said to her.  
  
He turned around and whispered to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, we need to talk."  
  
Hermione glared at him, but Harry dragged her inside. Mary followed them, unnoticed. Harry dragged Hermione into an open room and released her arm.  
  
"You're friends with a bloody MALFOY?!" Harry said, panicking, running a hand through his hair.  
  
Hermione looked at him confused. Mary rolled her eyes and stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"Hermione, he's TALKING about Claire, Claire MALFOY," Mary reminded.  
  
They both jumped and turned around to face her. Mary glared at them.  
  
"What? Someone had to say it," Mary stated.  
  
Harry smiled briefly at her. He then turned back to Hermione and they began to argue uncharacteristically.  
  
"Hermione, she's like Malfoy's sister!"  
  
"Cousin!" Mary automatically corrected.  
  
They both turned to stare at her. She shrugged. They went back to their yelling match.  
  
"I'm telling you, Hermione, she's no good."  
  
"Hey! You don't hear me calling your cousin no good!"  
  
"That's because Dudley IS no good!"  
  
"Ah, shut up!"  
  
"NO! She's a bad influence, Hermione!"  
  
"HARRY! She's not! She's a perfectly fine person!"  
  
"What happens if her cousin Draco comes to visit? Hmm?"  
  
"Honestly, Harry. She doesn't go to Hogwarts!"  
  
"You're not having a row with Ron, Hermione. And just because she doesn't go to Hogwarts doesn't mean that she isn't a witch!"  
  
"Harry, I've known Claire since forever. And nothing has happened. I think I'm safe."  
  
"Hermione, she probably goes to Beauxbatons, or Durmstrang.Or, some other school!"  
  
Hermione was about to shoot a reply back at Harry. However, Mary moved between them.  
  
"Stop arguing," She barked.  
  
Harry and Hermione glared at each other.  
  
"It's not MY fault that Claire's related to Death Eaters! You and I BOTH know what they do to muggleborns, Hermione! You're just ASKING for trouble."  
  
Hermione smiled insincerely.  
  
"Well, I won't have to worry about that anymore. Considering that I'm no longer a witch."  
  
Harry sighed and massaged his temples. He began pacing.  
  
"No, Hermione. You don't understand. It doesn't matter if you renounce all magic, which you can't do, especially since you're so good at it. They're almost worse to muggles than muggleborns. Hermione, you'll still be targeted."  
  
Hermione looked him hard in the eye.  
  
"Why, Harry? If I'm out of the wizarding world, then I'm out of conflict."  
  
Harry shook this head.  
  
"Hermione, for someone so smart, you're rather naïve."  
  
Harry paused.  
  
"Hermione, no matter what, you're still one of my best friends. And Voldemort knows that. He'll exploit it. He knows my weakness is my friends and family. He'll go after you just because you're my friend. He knows that I lo-care about you. And he'll use that against me."  
  
Hermione looked at him, horror-struck.  
  
"So, Harry, you're telling me that Voldemort'll still target me?"  
  
Harry looked her in the eyes. Mary was riveted to the spot.  
  
"Yes. So you might as well learn to defend yourself. By hanging around with me, Hermione, you've signed your death warrant."  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"So you're telling me that even if I cut off all ties from you and the wizarding world, move, and change my name and appearance, he'll still find me?"  
  
Harry nodded sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry. But even if you sever all bonds between us, we're still stuck with the curse."  
  
Hermione nodded and turned around and curtly marched up the stairs. Mary shook her head at the sad look on Harry's face. She ran forward, grabbed his arm, and yanked him out of the room.  
  
"Come on, Harry. We'll cheer you right up. Don't worry about 'Mione, she'll be fine. Promise. Now, I'll distract the others and help you, okay?" Mary said quickly.  
  
Harry nodded, still staring at the ground. Mary ran through the open front door and thought quickly. She turned to Claire and the others.  
  
"Hey, Claire, I think I just saw some senior guys at the Gellar place down the block," Mary said conversationally.  
  
Claire's eyes lit up and she smiled.  
  
"Really?" Claire asked.  
  
"Yeah. If you hurry, you might still catch them!" Mary giggled.  
  
Claire nodded, smiling. She turned to Angela and Ashley.  
  
"Come on girls, we've got to check out some fine booty! Thanks, Mary!" Claire called, running off to the house in question.  
  
Mary laughed and Harry gave the running girls a strange look.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Mary responded.  
  
She turned to Juli.  
  
"Hey, why don't you guys go explore the maze? I SWEAR I saw a new secret passage in there this morning!" Mary said, convincingly.  
  
Juli's eyes lit up. She turned to her comrades and they all smiled and ran off, wordless. Harry raised an eyebrow. Mary shrugged. Mary then turned to her own crew.  
  
"Hey, guys, why don't y'all change into your swimsuits and meet Harry and I at the pool? I just have to show him his room. Okay?" Mary confirmed.  
  
The trio nodded and the girls, Mary, and Harry parted. Mary and Harry walked up the stairs Hermione had just exited up. They finally scaled the stairs and walked down a long hallway done in burgundy and mahogany with many doors. On one side there was a loft that over looked into the kitchen.  
  
Mary pointed to the two rooms on the left side of the loft.  
  
"The room closest to the loft is yours. The one directly next to it is Hermione's," Mary stated quietly.  
  
Harry nodded and they walked into the room. Mary opened a drawer and threw Harry a pair of green swim trunks.  
  
"Change into these, and I'll be back in a minute. There's a towel in your bathroom, by the way," Mary said, pressing on the wall and going into Hermione's room.  
  
Harry changed quietly and grabbed the towel. Mary arrived seconds later in a hot pink bikini and short cover-up and matching platform flip-flops. Harry gaped. Mary walked down the stairs and winked at Harry.  
  
"You like?" Mary said, circling Harry.  
  
Harry swallowed and Mary grabbed Harry's shirt.  
  
"Sweetie, even though you look REALLY hot that way, Hermione's not ready for that yet. And, besides, you'll be ten times hotter when you're wet," Mary teased, pulling the shirt over his head.  
  
Mary shook her head at his glasses and removed them.  
  
"Harry? Wand please?" Mary asked quietly.  
  
Harry looked at her confusedly. Mary glared and he forked it over.  
  
"Good. Now what was that spell I saw in Hermione's books? Ah, yeah. That's it. Reparo visio!" Mary exclaimed, holding the wand loosely and waving it just so.  
  
Amazingly, Harry could now see perfectly. Well, just for a few hours. He stared at Mary in awe.  
  
"You should go to Hogwarts. Why don't you?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
Mary frowned and sighed.  
  
"I'm a muggle. And I'm not smart enough," Mary said quickly.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"You're as smart as Hermione. And you just did magic, so I'm pretty sure that you're not a muggle," Harry said surely.  
  
Mary shook her head.  
  
"I haven't enough magic to be a witch," Mary replied solidly.  
  
She frowned.  
  
"Oh, jeez. I sounded like a Brit," Mary whined.  
  
Harry looked at her.  
  
"Okay, I suppose I do have some magic, but I was born in the United States and I moved here when I was five. My parents are magical, but they hardly use their powers. And, my parents don't exactly think I'm magical. I was accepted to Beauxbatons Academy, The Salem Institute, Hollywand Beach, The Soviet Society of Gifted Females, which is basically a female version of Durmstrang that the students there call Dreimstik. Unfortunately, it's run by a shady bunch of former Soviets and dark witches, who er, well, let's just say the former isn't former. And finally, Magieternal School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is an American version of Hogwarts. But, Mom and Dad didn't want me to go so far away," Mary said sadly.  
  
"Because, apparently, France, Russia, California, Colorado, and Massachusetts are all too far away. And my parents basically decided Hogwarts or bust. I think I was supposed to go to Magieternal, so I wasn't on the Hogwarts list. Hence me not going to Hogwarts. I do read spell books and do a little magic, thanks to Hermione and Claire," Mary rambled.  
  
Harry looked at her sadly.  
  
"Wait a second, Claire's a witch?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
Mary shook her head.  
  
"No, she's not. She was born a muggle. But her parents are both purebloods, so it confuses the heck out of everyone, but she's not magical. However, her cousin, aunt, and uncle are another story. But, of course, I'm positive you've met Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. They visit every summer for weeks. As a matter of fact, they're coming here tomorrow," Mary replied quietly.  
  
Harry ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Blimey," He moaned.  
  
Mary shook her head.  
  
"No, Harry. You say CRAP when things go bad," Mary lectured.  
  
Harry looked at her oddly.  
  
"Well, all this British-ness gets on my nerves sometime. Come on, repeat after me. Crap. Can you mimic my accent?" Mary said, getting annoyed.  
  
Harry swallowed and mimicked her.  
  
"Uh, yeah. So, the Malfoys are coming here tomorrow?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
Mary nodded and Harry ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"That's lovely. Er, what was I supposed to say again? Oh yeah, CRAP! That's it. Okay," Harry rambled.  
  
Mary tapped Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"Want to do something fun?"  
  
Harry looked at her oddly.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
REVIEW! You can never say that too much. But I STILL feel like Moody.Grr, must work on that. REVIEW! 


	8. ColorBlind

Well, of course, Claire isn't a muggleborn. And she isn't a squib. She has NO MAGIC AT ALL.Imagine how disappointed her parents must be.Anyways, back to evil Claire. She was born a muggle, just like Mary said. I mean, I figure if you can be a muggleborn, then you can be born a muggle. See, I mean, Squibs have magical powers. Not much, but some. Like Filch's Quikspell thing. See, Claire wouldn't be able to do magic at all. Like, say, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley.Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Mary grinned secretively. She flicked Harry on the nose playfully.  
  
"You are SO cute, Harry. Are you for real?" Mary asked sweetly.  
  
She pinched his cheek. Harry winced, confused. Mary let go.  
  
"Look, just do what I say. We're going to make her a little jealous is all," Mary said, eyes lighting up with glee.  
  
He slipped on his flip-flops and she draped his arm around her waist. Harry looked confused but shrugged. Mary grabbed at her chain and put the key that hung on it in the lock of the door that stuck out of Harry's room and connected it with Hermione's. She opened the door wide.  
  
"Hey! 'Mione! Harry and I are going to meet up with Carol and Laur, okay? You want to come with us? OOH! Did you get a new swimsuit? I don't think I've ever seen that one before! It's so blue. Ooh! I think Harry likes it!" Mary yelled.  
  
Hermione, who was wearing a blue bikini that was a copy of Mary's pink one except blue, immediately blushed and covered herself. Mary smirked and Harry gaped. Mary slowly closed his mouth for him and laced their fingers together. She motioned for Hermione to come with them, and she did, before hastily pulling on a long, sheer blue cover-up, which made no difference really, seeing as it was see through. She put on blue flip-flops and followed them out of the room shyly.  
  
Hermione raced ahead of them down the stairs, after all, it WAS her house. When Hermione was out of earshot, Mary smiled and elbowed Harry.  
  
"See? By the way, her pool's AWESOME!" Mary whispered excitedly.  
  
Harry grinned and Hermione turned around.  
  
"Hey, which pool? Indoor or outdoor?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
Mary turned.  
  
"Outdoor," Mary responded automatically.  
  
"Which one? The one inside the maze, the one in the Wildflower Garden, the side pool, the Pool of Many Fountains, the deep pool, the decorative pool, the lake, the pond, the hot spring, the spa pool, the new pool, the servants pool, the old pool, or the first pool?" Hermione questioned.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. Mary thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, I know it's not the maze one, or the deco one, the lake, the pond, the hot spring, the first pool, or the servants pool. My bets on the Wildflower Garden Pool or the Pool of Many Fountains. Maybe the side pool," Mary rattled off nonchalantly.  
  
Hermione nodded and led them through a back door. There stood before them a large maze. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"This is the quickest way to get to the pools. Don't worry, we've been in here loads of times Harry. We'll never steer you wrong," Mary responded wisely.  
  
Harry gave her a look. Mary flushed.  
  
"Okay, maybe I might. But, I have a good sense of direction! Now, this way!" Mary said enthusiastically.  
  
Harry looked wary of Mary. Mary scowled and they ran through the maze. Around ten minutes later, they tiredly exited the maze.  
  
Luckily, the beautiful pool was ahead of them. The others were already there and Mary waved. She kicked off her flip-flops and untied the cover up.  
  
"Come on, Harry, you're coming with me." Mary teased.  
  
She pulled Harry's shirt off and pushed him in the pool before jumping in herself. Mary smirked and splashed Hermione. Seconds later, Harry's head broke the surface of the pool. He shook his wet head, sending water everywhere. Mary fingered a wet lock.  
  
"You know, your hair, when it's dry, doesn't look this long," Mary said, before jumping out of the pool and hiding behind Hermione.  
  
Harry got out, dripping wet. He ran after Mary, who smiled and began running. Her plan was going in accordance to plan. Harry had her cornered, but she darted under his legs and tackled Hermione, who fell in the pool. Mary had a sudden brainstorm and she dove under and searched for the water cage.  
  
She found the cage and slowly moved it directly under where Hermione was about to dive in. Hermione fell in it and Mary pushed Harry inside it. She locked it and set it floating down the river. They'd have to work together to get out, Mary thought, grinning.  
  
Mary dove in the water and played with her friends for a few hours. Harry and Hermione emerged later, very angry. But before they could murder her, the doorbell rang. Mary shook water from her hair, hastily dried herself off, leapt into her flip-flops, quickly tied the cover up on and ran to the door, clutching the towel.  
  
"I'll get it!" Mary screamed, looking backwards and running.  
  
There stood Draco Malfoy, clad surprisingly in muggle clothing, though he obviously didn't have much of a clue of how they dressed in the different seasons, seeing as he was draped in a parka and biking shorts. Mary looked at him and giggled, while he goggled.  
  
"Hello. I'm here for Claire. I was told that she hangs out here," Draco replied, searching for a glimpse of his cousin.  
  
Mary faked a smile.  
  
"Yes. But I'm afraid she's not here right now. She went to the Gellar place a few hours ago though. I'd bet she's there now," Mary said politely.  
  
Draco nodded, grinning.  
  
"Yes. I'm quite sure. So, you're an American?" Draco said dazedly.  
  
Mary nodded.  
  
"By way of Los Angeles. Anyways, the Gellar place is about a block away. It's the white one with the columns everywhere," Mary said cheerfully.  
  
Draco nodded distractedly.  
  
"What's Los Angeles?" Draco asked, confused.  
  
Mary smiled, though it was fake.  
  
"A big city. In California. You should be going. Really. My boyfriend'll be here any second," Mary said, still smiling.  
  
Draco nodded and turned to leave. Mary, however, turned around and saw Harry. Her eyes widened and she ran and jumped on him and started kissing him. Harry was very confused. A maid walked by.  
  
"Oh, Marie, eez sham forr yuh tuh maul Potterr boie lik zhat. Errmeohknee vill no be amoosed," The maid, Ivana, who had a very thick Russian accent, said scornfully.  
  
Mary winced and prayed that Draco had not heard what Ivana had said about Harry and Hermione.  
  
Unfortunately, as it always seems to happen, Karma had other plans. Draco's brow furrowed.  
  
"Potter?!" Draco asked incredulously.  
  
Harry pushed Mary off him and Hermione chose that very second to walk in.  
  
"Hello, Draco," Harry said dryly.  
  
Draco, however, was riveted to Hermione. Mary rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sheesh. Go salivate elsewhere. As if Harry wasn't already drooling enough," Mary said, annoyed, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Hermione just stood there. Mary sighed and chucked her towel to her. Draco snapped from his trance and defiantly met Harry's eyes.  
  
"Since when are we on a first name basis, Potter?" Draco drawled.  
  
Mary rolled her eyes. Harry glared.  
  
"I can call you whatever I want, Draco. Even Bouncy Ferret Boy if I so please," Harry bit back.  
  
Mary giggled. Draco glared at her.  
  
"You buffoon, we're not in America. Honestly, Harry," Hermione stated manner-of-factly.  
  
Mary rolled her eyes once more.  
  
"You know, America's not as free as everyone thinks it is. Matter of fact, being American sucks. All the other countries hate you and call you fat, slobby, pigs. Which most of us are. And all we really are is a big bully. Every other country's afraid of us. They're afraid that we'll attack them if they go against our will. Look what we did to the poor French. Stupid Bush," Mary replied sadly, sighing.  
  
Draco gave her a quizzical look. Hermione looked at her nails.  
  
"Democrat," Hermione yawned.  
  
Draco and Harry nodded in understanding. Mary scowled and calmed down. She shut the door in Draco's face. It opened, unfortunately, and Mary frowned.  
  
"Oh, stop ogling me, you dork!" Mary snapped.  
  
Draco gave her a weird look. Mary sighed.  
  
"Okay, you know, that's it! Pretrificus Totalus!" Mary snapped.  
  
She then wordlessly used magic to teleport him home. She yawned and shut the door quietly, Harry gaping. She rolled her eyes and Hermione stared.  
  
"So, why'd you kiss me?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
Hermione stormed off and Mary smacked Harry. Harry winced.  
  
"OUCH! What was that for?" Harry complained.  
  
Mary rolled her eyes.  
  
"Harry, if I gave you a red and white hat and a Pikachu, you couldn't get any denser," Mary snapped.  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
Mary shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Pokémon reference. You wouldn't get it," Mary sighed.  
  
Harry gave her a look and Mary sighed.  
  
"I'll explain it to you later, genius," Mary snapped.  
  
Mary stormed off upstairs, leaving a very confused Harry in the hall.  
  
- Loren ;* 


End file.
